The Pines' Go to SeaWorld
by Brady Corduroy
Summary: The Pines family decides to take an end of the summer trip to SeaWorld. On paper it'll be a fun, care free adventure, but as usual nothing is that easy for the Pines'. Wendip story.
1. I Spy

**The Pines' Go To SeaWorld**

 **Chapter 1: I Spy!... A Bathroom Break**

Little Annabelle Pines tried with all her might to fit the case of water into the trunk of the family car. Even in her dark green T-Shirt, it was evident that she was sweating profusely from the effort. Pushing it was pushing the two adult suitcases, one blue the other burgundy, to the furthest left corner of the trunk and another rectangular, cardboard box labeled _FRAGILE AND PRECIOUS_ straight back. Thankfully she was not near pinning it in and crushing it quite yet when her mother Wendy came by to assist her.

"Annabelle honey, just put that into the backseat with you." Wendy said. "There's not enough room and You're gonna squash everything else in the trunk if you keep pushing it in like that."

Annabelle shook her head in response. "Mommy, it's gonna ram into my legs the entire ride! I don't wanna deal with that for fifteen hours and I don't want sore legs for when we get to SeaWorld!"

Wendy just laughed back at her. "Don't worry honey, you got Corduroy legs! They're stronger than steel!"

She then kicked Annabelle's left leg a few times lightly. Annabelle looked back grimly, unamused clearly.

"See, your a strong one!" She then kicked her right leg a bit harder, but still playfully. Annabelle gave in and began kicking back.

"Strength is from within!" Annabelle exclaimed as both of them were now laughing. "Well use your rediscovered strength to put that case in the backseat with you please." Wendy asked.

Annabelle nodded and did just that. Wendy then got into the front passenger seat and began putting her hair into a ponytail. While her hair wasn't as long as it had been during her teenage years, it still neared her lower back and was just as wonderfully straight as it had been back then. Still she didn't appreciate it when the headrest ate at it like on other rides, so the ponytail it would be today. With the two ladies set and ready to go, the family unit was only missing one other person…

"Mommy, where's Daddy?" Annabelle asked impatiently.

"He's just grabbing another book… Or three." She smirked. "You know these long trips aren't his favorite thing in the world."

"Only when he's reading or writing they are!" Annabelle said. "I think he's only coming to SeaWorld to study the dolphins, so he needs something else to entertain him." She laughed.

"Oh just wait til you see Daddy on some of those coasters! He was such a thrill seeker back in the day with those journals and all." Wendy said excitedly. "He'll have a good time on the rides too."

"Whatever you say Mommy!" She laughed, having never taken those stories of ghosts and creepy goblins too seriously.

Another minute passed before the driver's car door opened. "Sorry to keep you all waiting." Dipper Pines said. "Off to Seaworld!"

"How many books did you grab this time Daddy?" Annabelle asked.

"Only about five or six this time." Dipper said jokingly. "Why do you ask?"

"No real reason." The girls said in unison as they began to back out of parking garage and onto the road.

* * *

Three hours had passed since the family had begun driving and up to this point it had been going smoothly. Lunch had come before they left the house, so no one had gotten hungry yet and wouldn't be for a bit. But what goes in, must come out...

"Daddy! I have to go to the bathroom!" Annabelle whined.

Wendy and Dipper looked at the road ahead of them; all of it was forestry surrounding them and the one lane, dirt road they were driving on. There was no signs pointing towards any of modern civilization's great inventions, such as a rest stop or a fast food resturant. Just nature all around.

"You're gonna have to hold it. There's nowhere to stop for miles sweetie." Dipper said.

Annabelle shrieked in response. "It's trying to escape! I need to pee!"

"What are we gonna do?" Dipper asked, slightly distressed. I'm not pulling over for her to pee in a river."

Wendy put her hand on Dipper's shoulder. "Please keep your eyes on the road. I'll do my best to keep her preoccupied." Dipper nodded back. She then turned her attention solely to Annabelle.

"Honey lets play a game. I spy something green!" Wendy said, forcing enthusiasm in hopes Annabelle would play along.

The little one took a moment to study the nature around her; several green trees and bushes, along with some differently colored shrubberies surrounded the road they were driving on. "Umm, one of those trees?" Annabelle guessed, pointing towards Wendy's side of the car. Wendy shook her head in response.

"How about that tur- Oh wait there is no turtle here!" She said, laughing at her own error. "I just really like turtles and hoped one was there! But umm, well I'm not really sure what you're thinking of Mommy?"

"Look down you goof." Wendy said. "It's on you!"

Annabelle did so, confused at first but then she realized it. "Oh! It's my shirt!" She began giggling. "I'm still not very good at this game, but maybe I'll get it one of these days. Also I still really have to go potty."

"Let's play a few more times and maybe Daddy will have found a bathroom by then." Wendy replied. "Why don't you pick the object this time?"

"Alright." Annabelle said, looking a little uncomfortable as she said it. Her eyes darted around the car for a couple of seconds before she locked in and stared at her outside object. I've found something… BLUE!" She exclaimed.

"Is it those big blue waterfalls?" Wendy asked nonchalantly. Annabelle gasped in shock. "How did you know?"

"Well I mean you did pick the largest object out there, so that's a lot of people's first guesses." Wendy explained. "You'll get a lot better the more you play it."

Annabelle nodded in agreement. "You know what those waterfalls remind me of?"

"What would that be?" Wendy asked.

"THAT I STILL HAVE TO GO TO THE POTTY!" Annabelle shrieked at the top of her lungs, producing a sharp ringing in everyone's ears right then.

"Have you seen any place to stop up ahead!?" Wendy asked. "If you say no, I may shriek too at this rate."

Dipper gulped. "W-Well there is a rest stop up ahead, but t-they closed it according to the highwa-"

"Go to it." Wendy said. "Closed or not."

"Wendy, if it's closed it's probably for good reason. Let's not venture there please…" Dipper said meekly.

"PEE! I MUST PEE!" Annabelle shrieked.

Wendy looked back at Dipper stone faced. "Do you really wanna deal with that until we find an open rest stop?" Wendy asked rhetorically.

"Ok, ok but don't blame me when this place turns out to be haunted or a sting or something." Dipper said relentingly.

Dipper then drove up the exit and approached yellow tape reading _Caution: Condemned. Please Do Not Enter._

"Last chance to not put the family in danger?" Dipper said mockingly to Wendy.

"IT'S COMING OUT!" Annabelle screeched. Dipper didn't wait for Wendy's glare this time as he drove through the taped off entrance as fast as he could. Quickly, he parked the car as close as he could to the entrance.

IT didn't take anyone long to regret this decision; just from the outside it looked like a dump: Moss was growing on the side of the walls, the pavement was stained dark red (Dipper really hoped it was just stained kool aid, but knew that was probably too optimistic) and the windows looked infested with spider webs. Even the front door was missing.

"Do we really have to go in there?" Dipper complained.

Before anyone else could say a word, Annabelle was already out of the car and running inside. Wendy's stern face said it all for Dipper.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Dipper said somberly in response as he unbuckled and prepared to head inside.


	2. Coronation

**Chapter 2: Coronation**

It didn't take the Pines' long to regret the breaking and entering.

"Is that a… mole rat?" Wendy asked cautiously.

"I'm not sure, but now I know we shouldn't have come here for sure." Dipper stated.

"Oh shush know it all." Wendy said, half joking. "Just don't make a sud-" As Wendy began to say this, she got her foot caught up in a piece of ivy. Dipper quickly caught her but then realized the mole rat had now turned its attention solely to the two of them.

"HHHMPHHGH!" It growled as it began charging. It couldn't have been going very fast as it was a very heavy set animal, but in the heat of the moment it seemed like it was intensely fast.

"Oh crap, what do we do?" Wendy asked Dipper, who was similarly shaking. As it reached ever so closely, Dipper gulped.

"Well I guess this is what I gotta do." Dipper said matter of factly.

"Huh?" Wendy asked.

"HIYAH!" Dipper yelled as he kicked the molerat square in the jawline, sending the feral beast flying right into the brick.

"Wow that was a bit… awesome!" Wendy said excitedly.

Dipper stuck his hand out in front of her as if to say "hold up." The mole rat stuck up it's head, the right side of it's head already swelling up. It then crawled off away

"Man, I really hurt that thing didn't I?" He responded remorsefully.

"Well it was either gonna be us or him." Wendy said. "Now let's go find our daughter before that thing finds her." Dipper nodded in agreement.

* * *

The bathroom was pitch black as the door closed behind Annabelle. The room had no windows, making the faint light coming from the bottom and top edges of the only sources of light.

"Where's the light sw-" Annabelle mumbled to herself before slipping face first onto the floor. The floor was drenched in something.

"Gross, it's all wet and sticky." She said. "What is it though?"

She took a quick sniff of her hand; she knew what it was right away.

"EWW! THE FLOOR IS COVERED IN PEE PEE!" She shrieked. Even worse it just reminded her that she still had to go herself. So after wiping her herself off as best as she could, she got to work at finding a toilet.

Looking down, she tried to see if the outside light was bright enough to make a shadow of at least one of the stalls long enough for her to find it. Unfortunately, all she see was the shadow of what she thought was a urinal.

 _Oh come on, there's gotta be a stall here! I'm gonna find it even if I gotta cr-_

She then remembered what was on the floor. _On second thought, I guess a urinal isn't all that bad._

Walking gingerly in her wet, soggy clothing, Annabelle tried to sit in the urinal and fell in rather unsurprisingly. Still she was small enough to fit in, almost held/strapped in like a car seat by the cleaning device in the middle and was stuck.

"Oh no, I'm stuck!" She exclaimed. "It's pressing hard on my bottom! Somebody help!"

Suddenly, and forcefully, she was ejected out of the urinal, face first back onto the murky urine covered floor.

"That's not what I meant!" She screamed at no one in particular, as she was covered in even more urine now.

Then, for a split second, the entire room was illuminated with a bright blue light. Before Annabelle could even register what was going on, it happened again, but didn't disappear this time. The entire bathroom was lit up.

And then, emerging from the very urinal Annabelle had been kicked from, appeared a ghostly figure. It had the appearance of a school aged boy, only about a hair or two taller than Annabelle. He was clearly not a mortal being as his body radiated the same blue aura covering the room and levitated slightly above the floor. Annabelle was certainly frightened by all this.

"Wh-What are you?" She asked, her voice missing that usual brashness and replaced with a meek and fearfulness.

The ghost stared back at her straight in the eyes. Annabelle got a good hard look at his: They were not empty and listless like Hollywood often generalized it, but they lacked the depth and shape of the mortal, human eye. His hair reminded her of some of the neighborhood prep school boys, never drooping and covering his eyebrows but also looking unkempt and not clean, perhaps a consequence of being a ghost she wondered.

"I… am free." Free from… that!" He shouted, pointing at the urinal. "For so many years, my spirit has been imprisoned within that infernal toilet! All because my family was so eager to get back on the road to Disneyland! They just left me! How dare they..."

Annabelle remained silent, trembling in fear still, as he continued on. After a while she lost her focus on him and subsequently was caught off guard not too long after when he finished ranting.

"I guess I should stop whining. Who are you?" He asked.

Annabelle took a deep breath in and out several times to help regain her composure. "I-I'm Annabelle Pines and I-I ha-have to go to the b-b-bathroom is all…" She said, her voice still meekly and her tone weak and scared as her arms were all crossed up with each other.

"Well, for a nice girl such as yourself, I can make that happen." He said, with a huge smirk, as he raised his arms in the air. In a flash, three bathroom stalls, created out of the same blue light in the room, sprung out of the floor and materialized in front of Annabelle.

"Have your pick of the lot and take your time." He stated.

 _What is going on? This is all too freaky and supernatural. I don't really know what to do… except go to the bathroom._ And so she did. She didn't rush through it or anything but she wasn't gonna frolic through these stalls that just appeared out of the ground.

"M-Mr. Ghost?" She asked weakly.

"Please call me Eric. I was just like you once." He said with an awkward smile. _What is with this dude being so… friendly? He's like a… ghost. If Daddy were here right now, it'd be such a "told ya so" moment I bet._

Annabelle didn't really want to upset it anymore than she already had, so she just nodded back. "Thank you... Eric for letting me use the restroom." She said with the slightest bit of hesitation, but sounding much more like her usual self. "I need to find my parents now so we can get back on the way to Sea World though."

Eric looked back confusedly. "Leave? But you just got here. Why leave so soon? We just met after all."

"Well you know… this is a restroom. Who wants to hang in a restroom for all that long?" She said with a forced, awkward laugh. "It was nice meeting you though!"

"Don't leave please!" Eric pleaded, stretching his ghostly arms out and grabbing Annabelle's hands. "Stay and be my queen!"

"Yeah, I don't know how well that's gonna work. You're a ghost, I'm a human, this is a rest stop… Yeah it's all a bit too weird. Plus we're going to Sea World! So yeah, I'm sorry." She said awkwardly.

Eric shook his head in disgust. "You humans and your theme parks! You'll never leave this room if I can help it!"

As Annabelle opened the door in an attempt to leave, it became doused in the same blue aura and began pushing away from Annabelle trying to close. It was not a strong power though as Annabelle managed to keep the door creaked open a jarringly.

"Really?" She said mockingly. "That's it? For a ghost, you're pretty weak."

"You will not leave!" Eric shouted as his magical grip on the door continued to increase. Still Annabelle was determined to leave and wasn't going to give in. This somehow gave her the strength to keep that door a jarred long enough for her to slip on through. Falling down out of the doorway, right on her knees, she screamed at the top of her lungs "Hey, I'm over here!"

Wendy and Dipper, who happened to be only a room away, quickly made their way over. "Oh there you are sweetie!" Dipper said cheerfully.

"Now, now don't get too lax honey. We all know she shouldn't just be running into a strange, dark area all by herself." Wendy said sternly. Annabelle put her head down solemnly. "Yes yes, I know better." She said. "We need to hurry out of here though before Eric comes back!"

Now nearly shouting, she looked exasperated. Her parents just responded with odd looks on their faces. "Honey you can't expect us to believe your ghost stories when you never believe in ours." Wendy stated.

"But it's true!" Annabelle shouted. "He's in that bathroom! Go see for yourself!" Now she was pointing at Dipper, whose face dropped in an instant down into a shocked frown. "Why me!?" He asked.

"Because you're the ghost hunter in the family. Now get in there!" Annabelle said as she nudged him towards the door. Dipper, with no issue, opened the bathroom door and went in. Several anxious minutes passed before he emerged again.

"Did you see any ghosts?" Annabelle asked.

"I saw nothing paranormal whatsoever in there." Dipper said. "I'm starting to think this is one big story you're making up."

"That's not possible!" Annabelle shrieked. "There really was a ghost in there! He was trapped in that urinal thingy!"

Wendy and Dipper just looked at one another and chuckled. "A haunted urinal? Is that the best you can come up with?" The two said in unplanned unison. "Lets not waste anymore time and get out of here already." Annabelle put her hand in the air as if to object, but then obliged realizing she wasn't going to get her point across no matter at this point.

She tried to stop thinking about Eric and that weird situation as they drove away.

As they pulled out, she turned around, and saw it; Eric's blue aura. It was emanating from the whole rest stop. She knew this dude wasn't gonna give up yet.


	3. Taking the Scenic Route

**Chapter 3: Taking the Scenic Route**

An hour had passed since they escaped the rest stop. Annabelle had fallen into a nap, Dipper continued to drive on as Wendy just stared at the window, looking bored. The moon had already begun to emerge from it's nocturnal slumber.

"Man it's already starting to get dark…" Wendy lamented. "I knew we should've left a lot earlier…"

"And not stopped at a haunted rest stop." Dipper quipped in. Wendy shot him a glare in response. "Hey! That molerat could've had rabies after all."

"Still a better alternative than just aimlessly driving on I would think?" She said.

"Well we're here now and that's not changing." Dipper said. "Why not make a change of scenery?" Wendy sat in silence for a moment as she thought about the suggestion. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well instead of driving on the old I-5 like in the past, why don't we take the scenic route?" Dipper suggested. "I'm sure it would be a lot more pleasing than this long, barren stretch of road, would you agree?"

"Hmmmm, is the next exit far away?" She asked.

"Well I'm glad you asked." Dipper then pulled out a brochure, seemingly small, before expanding it out to reveal a large map of Oregon. "Is this what you held you back at the house?" Wendy asked.

"Well there's exit 17 coming up in about two miles. The path on that exit apparently leads past some mountain ranges." He explained, ignoring the question. "What do you say?"

Annabelle suddenly sprang awake. "I wanna climb the mountains!" She exclaimed, her volume just a little too loud for a car.

"Well, we'd be driving on road around and past the mountains, not actually on them." Dipper explained. "D'aww!" She said in response. "I still wanna see them though!"

Dipper then turned his attention to his wife, who just shrugged. "Can't argue with that." She said. "Let's scale those mountains!"

And so as they reached exit 17, it's direction sign covered by green, overflowing moss, Dipper turned the Explorer onto the exit ramp. As they entered, they were awed by the vast number of trees, almost all a bright shade of green.

"Mommy, those mountains are huge!" Annabelle claimed, pointing at a wide, long mountain range that was somehow covered by the tiniest bit of snow and several more peaks and valleys.

A ravine also followed alongside the road for several miles, must've been at least thirty something, before it ended only to give way to a new one for an even longer strand of time.

"This is fun Daddy! Can we stop for a swim?" Annabelle asked. "No honey, that's what we're going to SeaWorld for." Wendy responded, surprisingly serious. "Besides it's streaming down pretty fast. You'd be sucked down and get hurt."

"Aww!" She whined. "At least I'll get to swim with the dolphins, right?"

"Y-Yeah, we'll come to that when we get there. We've got a good seven hours left to contemplate that." Dipper reminded her. "Do we wanna stop for the night or continue on?"

Wendy shook her head. "Lets not waste a single second I say! We'll make it late, but then we'll have a nice, full day of fun tomorrow!"

"Ok but be ready to drive in a bit. I can't do fifteen hours of this." Dipper responded. Wendy began snoring as he said this. "I think she's faking." Annabelle quipped in. Dipper couldn't help but laugh at it all.

* * *

Another two hours passed by. Dipper looked at the digital stereo clock: it read 9:32. "Still another five or so hours away." Dipper announced. Wendy snored once more.

"Do you think she's really sleeping Daddy?" Annabelle asked.

"Well if she is," Dipper began, unable to contain his smirk. "She's gonna miss out on Sonic!" Wendy suddenly leapt up out of her seat. "... In six miles." Dipper finished, now laughing quietly as he witnessed her reaction. He got nice, hard punch in the arm for it. "You stink!" She exclaimed jokingly. "I'm just joking around honey, it's just around the corner…"

After parking and getting their milkshakes (Dipper mostly just holding his up against his reddened arm) everyone was wide awake and calm, especially Annabelle with her M&M's one.

"The M&M's make the ice cream almost feel like it's hardened." She explained. "I think next time I just want choc-o-latte ice cream again."

Wendy laughed a little. "I think you mean choc-o-late honey. You don't want a latte any time soon." Dipper shivered at the thought of Annabelle on a latte. As she finished her ice cream, she thought her cup looked a little different. It looked…

"Blue?" She said aloud without thinking, drawing an odd stare from Wendy. "Are you alright there?" she asked. "I'm alright, but m-my cup was just shining blue! I saw it!" Wendy looked at the cup thoroughly. "Other than the logo, I don't see any blue. Maybe you're getting sleepy and seeing things, since it is late for you." Wendy said. "B-but…" She tried to speak, but in the end figured it wasn't worth it.

* * *

"Happy now?" Wendy asked a fast asleep Dipper, slouched as far back as he could. No pillow, no blanket, but it was no problem for him; he was sound asleep, not even budging an inch as Wendy spoke. She groaned, even though she knew it was fair enough. Annabelle was still awake.

"Try and get some sleep honey, we're still a good four hours away I think."

"But I'm not tired. Besides I'm sure I'll miss something crazy if I go to sleep." She said.

"Like what?" Wendy asked. Annabelle put her left hand on her chin and stroked it. Wendy thought it made her look adorable, but wouldn't dare to incite her spunky daughter's wrath by saying it. "Well umm, Eric coming to haunt us some more." Gulping as she said it.

"Oh not your ghost story again…" Wendy said mockingly. "There were no ghosts in that rest stop. Trust me; we know ghosts and creepy things pretty well."

"But there was! I saw it with my own eyes!" She said, exasperating. "It's name was Eric! It, he, whatever it is, developed some, like, wanting of me. I don't get it! But he made these stalls appear, and he was floating and blue, like the cup, which I know was blue…"

"Does Eric go to school with you?" Wendy asked.

"No Mom, he's a ghost!" Annabelle shrieked, jumping up in shock. "A blue floaty ghost… thingy!"

As she was shrieking, a flash enveloped the car. It was a bright, blue light; it was quick but incredibly blinding. "What was that?" Wendy asked. "Where did that blue light come from?"

Annabelle knew. "Eric! He's close! Oh no no no." Exclaiming, her voice tense and filled with worry.

"Maybe it was just… the moonlight." Wendy said, hesitant and unconvincing.

"Mom, he's just gonna come back soon! WE GOTTA GET AWAY!" Annabelle screeched, piercing Wendy's ears.

"Honey it's not there! We're safe in the car." Wendy said. "We're not gonna be floating in mid air or anything."

Suddenly the car's forward motion began to stall, before it ceased entirely. Wendy attempted to start the car over, but to no avail. She just had to look out the window to see why.

"We're floating… In mid air…" Wendy said in a near silent tone. She was beginning to think her daughter wasn't making this up.


	4. Showdown

**Chapter 4: Showdown**

Dipper snored a loud, piercing snore that couldn't be fabricated. He shifted from laying on his back, face up to the sun roof, to his left, forcing his face to droop right onto his wife's right hand.

"Wake up!" She said, followed by a slap to his cheek. He merely shifted his sleeping position, now facing the opposite end, his green eyes faced towards the passenger's window instead. "Really bad timing for a dream Dipper!" She shouted.

Annabelle was looking out the car window in a sort of amazement about how high in the air they were. "Mommy, everyone looks so tiny and small! Is this what being in an airplane is like!?" She asked, sounding far too excited for the predicament they were in.

"Y-Yeah, it is except you're usually not this terrified. Or this high in the sky. At all." Wendy said, sounding terrified. "Are you ok Mommy?" Annabelle asked obliviously. "We're flying in a car honey! Of course I'm not ok!" Wendy shrieked.

"Well I mean, an airplane is kinda just a flying bus, and a bus is ju-" Annabelle began.

"BUSES SHOULDN'T FLY EITHER!" Wendy shouted angrily. She felt bad almost immediately when she saw her cheeks swell afterwards. "I'm sorry for yelling honey. Right now's not the time for silly, if not totally incorrect, comparisons alright?" She asked. "Ok Mommy." Annabelle said quietly, grabbing her mom's hand from the back seat. "Look!" She pointed out the front window. It was the man of the hour…

"Hola Pines family!" Eric said with a weird, joyful laugh. "Wait how did you follow us all the way here from that rest stop? Weren't you trapped inside of it?" Annabelle asked.

"Oh no my princess." Eric responded, making Wendy's face whince. "I was only trapped in **that** particular urinal, not the whole rest stop itself."

"Holy crap, you weren't screwing around with that story after all." Wendy acknowledged.

Dipper mumbled something in the background.

"Daddy wake up!" Annabelle screamed. "We're flying because of this ghost!" "Oh I don't think he'll be waking up anytime soon!" For you see, he is incredibly exhausted! Eric said maniacally, even adding an evil laugh for effect.

"Wait, him sleeping isn't some evil spell you've done?" Annabelle asked. "I just kind of assumed that was what you guys did…" Eric frowned. "You're giving a ghost who trapped in a rest stop urinal too much credit…" He said, clearly disappointed in himself. "But you can lift this entire car?" Wendy asked.

"Stop asking questions!" Sudden the car went back into free fall, falling right through a cloud and nearly catching on fire before jerking suddenly and stopping once again, the girls hitting their heads on the top. "Do you question my powers anymore?" Eric asked, with both girls shaking their heads fiercely. "Good, now I'll continue my original plan to take my princess back to my rest stop castle!"

"Over my dead body!" Wendy said.

"Can we at least not live in the rest stop? I mean that's gross dude! Especially if you don't eve-" Annabelle said. Wendy glared at her daughter. "Why are acting like you're going with him!?" She asked angrily. "Well he's kind of more powerful than us Mom. I don't think I'm getting out of this one…"

"Don't say that honey!" Wendy said. "We've faced off with bigger, badder ghosts back in the day and we'll do it right here and right now with this thing!"

Wendy then pulled out of the glove box a garlic necklace and threw it at him. "Mommy, I thought that was supposed to be used on vampires, not ghosts." Annabelle said right after she threw it. "Oh right..." Wendy said dourly.

Dipper snored again from the distance.

"Mommy I have an idea, but you have to trust me here!" Annabelle said energetically. "Don't worry honey, I got this!" Wendy said as she threw a cross from the glovebox at Eric.

"Well it went right through him, so I'm not so sure about that…"

"Fine fine, do whatever you're gonna do!" Wendy said.

Annabelle took a deep breath in and out and then shouted loudly. "ERIC!" She began. "I WILL GO WITH YOU…. BUT YOU MUST PUT US BACK ON THE GROUND FIRST!"

Wendy gave a perplexed stare at her. "Really honey, you think that's gon-" She began. "Anything for my princess, soon to be queen!" Eric said as the car gently descended down through the air. Wendy decided she wasn't even going to try to say anything else at that point.

* * *

They landed nearby a small lake and, according to the GPS anyways, they were actually in California now. "Ok I did what you requested. Let us go!" He said. "WAIT!" Annabelle demanded. "Your not gonna come back and give your queen a… kisssssssssss." She purposefully drew that out rather long. Wendy cringed again. "O-Oh r-right." Eric began. "I'm still pretty new to this thing sorry." Eric flew over Annabelle's door and opened it to see…

"Is that a leaf blow-AAHAH" He began before it began sucking him in fiercely and fast, powerfully so. His supernatural abilities and strength had no chance against the intense pull of the leaf blower and he was trapped inside. "I never thought I would say thank God for a leaf blower, but here we are." Wendy said. She then chucked it into the lake, where it sunk to the bottom never to be seen again (by the Pines anyways.)

"Mommy, do you think we should stop for the night now?" Annabelle asked. Wendy looked at the GPS and it said five and a half hours to go. "No honey, we're gonna f-finish this thing. We flew through the air, w-we're making great time." She said, struggling to finish her sentence without stuttering and sounding monotoned and exhausted. "Mommy, I think we sho-" Annabelle began. "It's not a discussion honey." She said as the car drove back onto the road.

* * *

 **Six Hours Later**

Dipper Pines awoke to the sun glaring him right in the eyes, but he felt well rested so it didn't bother him. When he awoke, he realized they were right outside of sea world. "Oh my gosh guys, are you excited for Sea W-" Only to see that Wendy and Annabelle were fast asleep in the back of the car. "Oh come on party poopers." He joked. Both girls just moaned in their sleep.


	5. Swimming with the Dolphins

**Chapter 5: Swimming with the Dolphins**

It took one more day, mostly of resting in the hotel room for the family to recuperate. On that next day, the Pines family finally made it to Sea World. Parking their bright red Explorer in the crowded parking garage, they made to the front gates… and waited in a very very long line. A line that extended from the gate to just outside of the very garage they were parked in.

"Well this is a bit anticlimactic." Wendy stated.

"I can't believe so many people are here on like the last day of summer!" Annabelle said in exasperation.

"Well not everyone goes back to school at the same time sweetie. Maybe San Diego kids start a little after you do." Dipper explained. "But I do agree this is an exceptionally long line."

Out of the corner of her eye, Annabelle spotted a marvelous sight. "Dolphins!" She shouted as she ran over to a plexiglass display the creature was plastered on. "Sweetie, it's just an image of the dolphins, not the actual ones." Dipper explained. Annabelle winced in sadness. "It's ok, they're gonna have a few shows today where the dolphins do tricks for everybody. You'll get to see some." Dipper said. "Yay!" Annabelle cheered. "I like dolphins already!"

* * *

After another forty five minutes or so of waiting, the Pines' finally got into Sea World. "Alright, let's get the thrills out of the way first and head on the Journey to Atlantis ride!" Dipper said, his voice with a hint of sarcasm that Annabelle didn't catch on to. "That's a pretty non thrilling ride for us old people." Wendy joked. "It'll probably be scarier than you remember I'm sure."

Amazingly, there was pretty much no line at all so they waited not even five minutes before getting on. At the very beginning, they made a small drop down into the water, lightly splashing everyone.

"Owww" Wendy moaned. "Something wrong Mommy?" Annabelle asked. "I'm alright, just got some water in my eye. Ouch…"

"Well you better hurry because the big drop is coming!" Dipper said. "Say wha-" And then their seat sped down the hill, jetting down at the pace of a car it felt to Annabelle, splashing water all over them. "Is your eye ok Mommy?" Annabelle asked. Wendy, her eye twitching shut, feigned a smile. "Yeah it's alright honey, just needs a second."

"Next let's head on the Manta, a truly thrilling coaster!" Dipper said in excitement as they approached the decently sized waiting line.

"Oh my goodness, are we gonna ride a real Manta Ray?" Annabelle asked. "No sweetie, it's just a normal coaster seat. Because riding a real Manta Ray would be really painful. Really." They then got on and Annabelle was shaking in her seat from how fast it was. "That's the entire ride?" She asked in a mix of amazement and shock. "It was sooo quick I didn't know what was even happening!" Dipper laughed at this. "Honey, did you get something in your eye again?" Dipper asked. "We can take a break after checking out the photo it took of us if you want."

"Nah I just got something in my eye again. I think..." Wendy then licked her finger to check. "Ice Cream?" And all three of them looked befuddled at that one.

Then they got onto a ride called Shipwrecked Rapids, which although it was fun, made Annabelle a little squeamish and uncomfortable due to the sharp bumps and turns. Wendy didn't love it also, but for different reasons. "My eye!" She screeched. "What is with me getting stuff into my eye today!?"

"Daddy, these rides are fun, but I kinda just want to see the Dolphins already." Annabelle said.

"But the Dolphins play in Miami, sweetie!" Dipper said with a forced grin on his face as Annabelle stood reactionless, clearly not getting the joke. "What?" She responded. "Ok let's just go." Dipper said. And so they took a long walk over to the performance stadium, where the show was being held at. Even just in the pre-show preparations, the Dolphins were making huge and fantastic jumps in the air.

"Wow they're pretty huge aren't they, sweetie?" Dipper asked. "Yeah they are! Can I ride one Daddy?" She asked. "No of course not, that's way too dangerous!" Dipper said in response. Annabelle frowned sadly. "B-but it looks fun Daddy!" She said. "I understand, but it's not! The lady who's giving them all the commands has done this for YEARS and they still don't always listen to her!" He said. "Well I'm gonna go ask her just to check." Annabelle said defiantly.

"Ok you go do that." Dipper said, confident he was right. "Alright, I'd like a volunteer for this trick." And then Dipper began sweating profusely, just knowing that his daughter was gonna be the volunteer she picked. And sure enough…

"Alright little girl, you can be my volunteer." The trainer said, pointing to Annabelle. "What's your name sweetie?"

"Annabelle Pines!" She said. "My parents are over there watching." The spotlight then pointed at a sweat drenched Dipper and Wendy with a swollen right eye. "Oh I'm sure they're so proud of you right now! Anyways, just got on top of it right here…" She said, putting Annabelle on top of the dolphin.

"NYEGH!" It screeched as it galloped away from the trainer, plopping Annabelle high in the air for a moment, before swimming around and catching her in a giant splash… right into Wendy's eye.

"It's been that kind of a day…" She mumbled. Dipper said nothing in response as he was too busy fearfully watching Annabelle fly in the air. "Hey, that wasn't actually the trick, but just go with it little girl." The trainer whispered in Annabelle's ear. Annabelle winked back. "WOW, THAT WAS SO AWESOME, I WANNA DO IT AGAIN!" She shouted for the crowd, who gave a standing ovation.

"Ok, Mommy's ready to go home now." Wendy said as they left the stadium. "Wait, wait, wait!" Annabelle said. "I wanna ride the skytower!"

"It's not a ride honey, it's just a elevator to the top." Wendy said. "Plus haven't you seen the sky enough the past few days?" But once again, Annabelle was already running towards it. And so, with little choice, they went up to the top of it, just as the sun setting just as the reached the top.

"Mommy, Daddy!" She screeched. "This has been the best trip ever hasn't it?"

Wendy and Dipper looked at their daughter, and how happy she was, and then one another. "Yeah, it's been…" Dipper began. "Pretty fantastic." Wendy finished and then they shared a long kiss.


End file.
